


PUMPKINS 🎃

by Tsubakis (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tsubakis
Summary: This 1 is 4 da dykes





	PUMPKINS 🎃

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if ill do shit with this but this is kinda short neways

There she was, covered in dirt and grime, fluffy black hair far past straight, and flowers tucked in her hair. Jade Harley, That's her name. The name of the girl I fell in love with the second we met. I patted the garden dirt off of my hands and onto the scuffed thighs of my dark blue overalls.

Soon enough I got tired of staring at her, sure I loved her but it's a little weird to stare at someone 24/7, right? Crouching down I lightly shook her shoulder. " Cmon pumpkin, get up we can get to gardening layer." I softly bribed her. "Mmm, five more minutes ____? Pleeaaasseee?" She groaned. "No no, we can go to bed in your room. Want me to carry you?" After finally hearing her agree I swooped her up bridal style.

✳✳✳✳✳

I awoke to a bouncing jade coaxing me awake. "Honey! Babe! Baby!!! You know how I grow pumpkins? And how you call me pumpkin? And I have too many right now?" She rambled. " Woah, Woah, slow down don't choke yourself up! Are you asking to carve pumpkins?" You bickered back and forth for a little until getting dressed and going to the kitchen to make some pretty pumpkins. Needless to say, that night was filled with many laughs, pumpkin guts, and kisses.


End file.
